


For Just a Little While

by exbex



Series: Sensible Shoes [3]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	For Just a Little While

It’s been years since Ray’s been in the backseat of a car with a cute girl in his lap, more than he’d really like to recount, mostly because his hips are reminding him that he’s approaching middle-age. There are some distinct benefits, however, to experiencing this particular fortune at this time of life. Ray is in a position now to appreciate the simplicity of things, like the clean scent of Renee’s hair and skin, the soft material of her sweater and well-worn denim, the perfect, windless night and, through the windshield, the sight of a cloudless sky creating a veritable celestial feast.

The whole world is slowing down, for once in a good way, as the woman in his arms places kisses that are neither timid nor aggressive, but tentative, as if she is questioning both of them, testing the waters. There’s something refreshingly honest about it all, and Ray takes his own cautious hand and brushes his fingers across her cheek.

Renee pulls away, her eyes large. “I didn’t plan for this,” she says.

Ray gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “No need to rush things.” It’s apparently the right thing to say, because she lays her head on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. Ray knows, logically, that time moves at a steady rate, but he can’t help feeling as if it speeds up in that moment, and he wishes for a way to freeze it, for just a little while.


End file.
